Every Good Guy Went to DreamWalt Pixar High
by Unlucky Stranger
Summary: Multi-Crossover: Rapunzel Corona wishes to bring you with her to her second year of High School, how cool is that? Come on, I promise it'll be fun! Lots of roe-manz.


_I own nothing but the plot! Enjoy, and do **read and review!**_

##

High School. The most significant stage in a human's life, right? I mean, this is where your very _fate_ is decided! Will you become a moneymaking hardworker, or a homeless... dude on the street? It all depends on how you do in High School...

_My _name is Rapunzel Corona, and I'm going to tell you about my second High School year. This is the story about when I totally took over DWP High! Or - well, not exactly took _over, _but, yeah... you see, throughout my entire previous year (my first year, duh), I was Fat Punzie. And I spent _all_ summer (_not_ an overstatement) working out, eating healthy and saving up some money to buy new clothes.

Ah, I can still remember the first day of second year of High School like it was yesterday...

I had _one_ person waiting for me outside school. His name was Pascal; a tall, quiet guy, with a sturdy physique, and piercings and a grumpy look on his almost lizard-like face. He was waiting for me by the door when I got out of mom's car, and even smiled a little when I hugged him.

"How was your summer, Pascal?" I wondered.

"Fine. Hey, what happened to you?" he pointed at the baby pink dress I was wearing, and at the slight layer of makeup and longer hair. "Did you put on extensions."

"What? No!" I said. "How do you even know what extensions are? You're a guy!"

"I know stuff," he replied, and weighed my hair in his hands, narrowing his eyes. "Sure looks like extensions."

I jerked his hand away. "Well, they're not. And can't you see?" I spun around in front of him. "I lost weight!"

"I liked you better as Fat Punzie," Pascal said.

"Come on, let's go!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. The corridors were heavily crowded, and I was really, really excited to see everybody's reaction to my new self. Would they still cast me out or would they talk to me, at least? I was seriously growing tired of being ignored all the time. I didn't want to be _the most _popular girl in school, 'cause that'd get exhausting pretty fast, wouldn't it?

The different gangs were already settled. The popular girls and guys were standing in a hoop, talking and laughing, the jocks were running around, playfighting and the outcasts - who were the only people I'd ever really spoken to - were standing by Megara Rubies' closet, mumbling.

Ah, well, I suppose you're waiting for me to, like, present the different people to you. Okay, let's start with the popular girls. The popular girls were not like the stereotypical popular girls. They didn't wear '_pink on Wednesdays_' or were totes mean, they pretty much just attracted lots of guys, 'cause they were pretty, thin, they had great taste in clothes, and so on.

Elsa Arendelle. The Queen. I mean, not literally, but she sure got treated like one. She posessed beautiful, long platinum blonde hair, which she mostly wore in a thick braid, fair skin, aqua blue eyes, perfect figure, perfect _everything_. And she was _nice_! Not sugar sweet-nice, but nice in a mature, cold-sort of way, if that makes any sense. She was nice, independent and was dating Jackson Overland, who everyone just called Jack Frost ('because he had _white_ hair).

Yeah, you'd think white hair would be ugly on a guy, but he was _hot_. All the other girls envied Elsa for getting to go out with him.

Both Elsa and Jack were seniors, and always, always, always, _always_ making out. It was almost getting scary. What if they swallowed each other one day, and choked on each other, and died?

Elsa's minions were; Aurora Sleeper, Cinderella Schueman and Jasmine Sultan. And they were straight out dumb. Well, not Jasmine. Jasmine was smart, and had a kind of witty, dry humor that everybody seemed to like.

But Aurora was dumb. Once I overheard her telling Elsa and the others about when she _met a guy in the woods_, and she almost married him! I mean, can you believe it? Luckily, her parents went to Las Vegas just in time and stopped the wedding.

Cinderella was a complete party animal, obsessed with shoes. She used to sneak out to attend parties thrown by people she didn't even know! Need I say more? I felt sorry for her mom, no wonder Cinderella was always grounded and had to clean up after her nasty sisters who went to college last year.

Flynn Rider. A popular guy, to say the least. But honestly, he was creepy and cocky and really annoying. Every time he got into trouble with the teachers, he used to say "here comes the smolder", and then look at them weird. And he stole my bracelet once. I got it from my grandma...

His best friends were Aladdin Lampe, Eric Merman, Jack Frost and Aster Bunnymund, their gang was pretty close to the jocks, who were Hercules Heras, Kristoff Bjorgman, Phillip Swordsman, Ariel Oceans, Merida Greens and Astrid Dragonheart.

The outcasts were way cooler than the rest. Megara Rubies, Toothiana Floss, Anna Arendelle, Hiccup Birk and Pitch Black. Well, Pitch Black was spooky, but still looked good in the color black.

"Hi, Punzie!" Anna, a skinny redhead with a hail of freckles smashed on her face, waved at me. "Did you have a nice summer?"

"What the hell, Anna? That's not Punzie," Megara spat. "That's just a fresh member of Elsa's cult."

"No, no, it's really me!" I said.

"Punzie? What did you do?" Megara walked over and grabbed my chin. She yanked my face closer and narrowed her violet eyes. "Girl, are you plannin' on ditchin' us?"

"Oh, and you removed your braces!" Toothiana squealed.

"I think she looks great!" Anna said. "And different. But it's a good different!"

"This _year _is going to be different. For all of us," I said. "What do you say?"

"What do you mean _different_?" Hiccup wondered.

"I mean... _different_!"

"How? What is there to change?"

"Everything! I can feel it! Something real awesome is going to happen!" I sighed. "Can't you feel it, too, Meg?"

Meg and Pitch had started to make out, and tore away from each other the moment I said Meg's name. Yeah, I thought it was gross that they were together, too.

"What?" she said. "Yeah... someone is sure gonna get laid this year. I can feel it."

"In mah bellie!" Toothiana said in a strange, russian accent. "Sorry."


End file.
